Double Door
by Ore Fubar
Summary: pintu di kamarnya berubah menjadi 2.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Double Door 1 = Hinata Side**

.

Pukul 01.00

Hinata menatap pada tembok kamar bercat hijau di samping kirinya. Lantunan lagu lawas dengan instrumen klasik teresap tembok kamarnya sehingga Hinata bisa mendengarnya ; dari radio butut sang ayah di ruangan sebelah, dan Hinata turut bernostalgia meskipun dengkuran ayahnya tidak kalah saing dengan suara gemuruh dengan nyanyian itu.

Lagu zaman kapan itu?

Hinata tidak berusaha penasaran, dan membaringkan diri dengan malas. Kasurnya terasa sangat senggang untuk ukuran gadis dengan tinggi 156 cm sepertinya, pun ia tidak cukup lebar dengan bobot 45 kilogram –ya, ya. Hinata gendut, memang. Tapi tidak cukup untuk memenuhi ruang kasurnya, tetap saja. Dan ia bisa bebas berbalik –atau berguling kesana-kemari, menendang kaki, merentangkan tangan, dan matanya menyipit silau oleh lampu neon kamar yang benderang.

Insomnia adalah penyakit yang telah lama melekat. Besok adalah hari libur, dan Hinata bersantai karena tidak perlu menyiapkan jadwal, menyetrika seragam, atau mencuci piring agar besok ia bisa bangun sedikit siang sebelum mandi. Pukul 8 pagi Hanabi akan menggedor-gedor pintunya cerewet, ingin memaksa masuk sampai menangis tersedu lalu dibopong Hiashi dan diajak ke pasar. Hinata akan semakin tenggelam dalam selimut biru tua –nya, bergumul bersama rambut kusut dan seprai sumrawut sampai matahari meninggi.

" _everyday I wonder if he is happy now –_ "

Hinata menarik napas, sadar bahwa lagu lawas dari radio butut di ruangan sebelah telah berganti genre. Menjadi musik beat dengan suara laki-laki yang halus, tidak terlalu ribut dan cukup menyenangkan. Lirik berbahasa Inggris yang dilafalkan dapat Hinata eja, beruntung penyanyinya tidak buru-buru dalam melantun dan Hinata mengalami _deja vu, kembali pada kegalauan yang belakangan ini cukup menyiksa._

" _everyday I wake up in a coat, sweat –_ "

Oh, oh. Hinata bangun, menyukai lagunya. Suara gemuruh dari mesin tua berkarat mengurangi kenikmatan mendengar Hinata, terpaksa gadis itu menempelkan telinga kanan pada tembok pembatas karena lagu beat yang kian timbul tenggelam akibat umur si radio yang tidak lagi muda.

" _and I keep save, I was any better –_ "

 _ **Berkelebat, lagi.**_

Rambut pirangnya, suaranya, aromanya, tingginya. Hinata memejamkan mata, melankolis pada lirik lagu yang kian akurat dengan kondisinya.

" _the way I acted, all the lies –_ "

 **Pip Pip**

Musik beat kehilangan volumenya, suara penyanyi laki-laki yang halus raib ditelan sunyi dini hari. Hinata mengerutkan kening, terheran. Bunyi pip pip mengganggu kegalauan, dan ketika semuanya berubah total menjadi bisu –(masih ada denting jam, alat makan yang tersenggol tikus, dan napas Hinata yang memberat) –lagu menyenangkan itu hilang, ditelan radio butut yang malang.

"Radionya mati? Halah."

Mengeluh, menjauhkan telinga dari tembok, kemudian terduduk di kasurnya. Dalam sepersekian detik lagu itu benar-benar mempengaruhinya dengan kuat, tidak sabar gadis itu meraih gadget nya –berusaha mencari, tidak ada yang mustahil dengan teknologi.

 _ **Google – Keyword :**_ _Lirik lagu everyday I wonder if he is happy – everyday I wake up in a coat, sweat_

Hinata membatin, keyword macam apa itu. Namun simbol _search_ tetap ia tekan, dan laman-laman yang sekiranya memuat satu –atau dua kata dari keyword nya, terpampang jelas.

Gadis itu membuka link satu persatu. Namun belum sampai ia mengetahuinya, gadget miliknya telah mati. Habis daya. Tidak digubris semejak pulang sekolah, putus dengan pacar membuatnya enggan menyentuh benda tersebut.

Jengkel, Hinata beranjak dari kasur, merangkak ke bawah untuk meraih kabel charger di meja. Butuh sekitar 1 menit agar gadgetnya mau menyala kembali -1 menit itu ia gunakan untuk berbaring bebas, menatap langit-langit kamar yang warna cat nya dimakan jamur akibat hujan yang merasuk pada tiap lapis atap kamarnya.

Pikiran Hinata kembali melayang. Lagu itu seolah-olah berbicara tentang kondisinya ; Hinata masih sering mempertanyakan apakah _dia_ bahagia sekarang, dan esok harinya Hinata akan bangun dengan tubuh berkeringat karena ia pasti – _selalu_ , bermimpi.

Bermimpi, dia sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan Hinata tidak mau melihatnya.

Aah, kan. Hinata teringat kenangan indah bersama _dee_ *, duh.

Tidak mau berakhir dengan tangisan, Hinata bangun. Berniat mencuci muka dan minum satu –atau dua gelas air dingin, untung-untung ada Cola dan ia bisa menenggaknya sampai kejang-kejang. Pintu kamar ia tutup, gadis itu pun melaksanakan niatnya diantara lampu-lampu rumah yang padam.

– _5 menit kemudian . ._

5 menit kemudian, ia kembali. Dan ada 3 hal yang tidak benar-benar Hinata mengerti, gelas yang dipegangnya nyaris terjatuh dan pecah kemudian menumpahkan susu cokelat buatannya –

 **1** , Kenapa pintu kamarnya berubah menjadi 2

 **2** , Kenapa seseorang masuk melalui pintu baru tersebut selama 3 menit sebelumnya,

 **3** , Kenapa orang itu harus Uzumaki Naruto

Dalam kondisi yang _nyaris tolol_ ini, Hinata berusaha tetap datar, dan tidak terlihat kaget (ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, Naruto sudah mantan kekasihnya – _wow_ ) –dan Naruto, yang berdiri di dekat (pintu baru) di samping lemari Hinata, nampak sangat-sangat kaget.

(Radio butut ayahnya bergerung, merasuk dalam tembok kamar dan menembus telinga Hinata.)

" .. _. I see but I know that you would never stay here_ –"

(Radio itu hidup lagi –ayahnya mendengkur sangat berisik.)

Lirik lagu beat menyenangkan itu melantun, suara laki-lakinya semakin membuai.

 **Persetan** –Hinata membatin, menaruh gelas. Ada yang harus ia _bereskan_ di samping lemarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***dee =** dibaca " de –e " artinya "dia" dalam bahasa Jawa.

.

.

.

 _Mind to RnR?_

.

.

 **2 : 37 AM**

.

 _Danke, Tchüss!_

 _Ore_


End file.
